When History Repeats Itself
by Designated Crowd Ninja
Summary: My own little version of events to Book Three  and onwards . Not too good at Summaries, but give it a try anyway? Contains Sokka x Oc and maybe Zuko x Katara in later chapters. Genre: Drama/Romance/Hurt-Comfort
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Story of the First Avatar

Once, many years ago, not long before the time of the first Avatar, there was five friends, their names were: Mizu, Chi, Kaji, Hosu and Ki. Each of the five friends had dedicated their entire life to mastering their element and together had sworn to protect the world and its people.

Mizu, mistress of water, was kind and impartial too all life, the greatest healer to ever live. Chi, commander of earth, was strong and steadfast in his beliefs, the bravest man to ever walk. Kaji, lord of fire, was chivalrous and true of heart, never was a man more daring. Hosu, master of air, was pure and wise beyond years, wit to last through ages. Then finally there was Ki, channel to the spirits, bearer of many burdens and unwavering in her friendships.

Although each friend had their own beliefs and morals, this tore them apart, and each fled to their own nation.

The five friends had not seen each other for many years when a great terror stuck the world, a demon spirit by the name of Kurai. He destroyed anything in his way and any man who dared look him in the eye would meet their demise. No one knew what he wanted of why he came, but everyone knew there were only five people in the entire world that could face him, and even then they could not do it alone. Each Guardian had been defending their own Nation, but at the pleas of the people, they set aside their differences and gathered to the island where Kurai had laid his nest. So, once again, the five friends stood together in the face of destruction.

As if they were nothing more than irritating spider-ants, Kurai swept Mizu, Chi, Kaji and Hosu aside, crushing the life out of them. Then, he turned to Ki _"What can you do?"_ he asked _"You cannot bend any element, you are not even worth killing."_ Laughing, he turned from her. Ki could feel the rage building up inside her, the pure power of her spirit taking over her. Then light burst from her, a great, blinding light, purifying the entire world of the demons Kurai had set about it, when, through her fury, she heard the familiar voices of her friends.

"_To inspire a fair mind, I give you the will of Water." _ Said the kind voice of Mizu

"_To motivate a steadfast belief, I give you the strength of Earth." _ Said the powerful voice of Chi

"_To stimulate a true heart, I give you the life of Fire." _Said the brave voice of Kaji

"_To rouse a wise soul, I give you the breath of Wind." _Said the wise voice of Hosu

Chakras of Blue, Green, Red and Yellow rushed from the bodies of the fallen Guardians, and joined their friend in final battle. The power of her friends sacrificed to her, Ki rose into the air, and looked Kurai in the eye.

"_What are you?" _Kurai roared, trembling in fear at the sight of this unknown power.

"_My name is Ki, and I am the Avatar!"_ she called, her voice ringing through the entire world. And the demon was no more.

Katara lay down the scroll and looked round the circle. Toph was the first to speak.

"Well... that was interesting."

"Yeah," agreed Sokka "I'd never thought about how the Avatar had started."

Everyone looked at Aang expectantly, he was sat with his arms and legs folded, looking deep into the campfire. Katara asked him what he thought. "I don't know..." he muttered "It seems that whoever wrote this was bias towards the Avatar, because they spend the beginning of the story going on about how powerful these five friends are, and then they say that only those five together could destroy the demon, but _then _they say how the four that could bend the elements were swept aside so easily? I don't get it. Plus, the only bit that really makes much sense to me is when the four friends give their power to Kai, which seems the only part that's true."

"What makes you think that?" asked Sokka,

Katara rolled her eyes "It _was_ one of his past lives Sokka, he would get some kind of sense to whether it was true or not."

"It wasn't just my past life, it was my first." Aang corrected quietly. They sat in silence, watching the fire crackle gently. Much later, and unable to sleep, Aang sat in a meditative position and closed his eyes.

"_Aang..." called a soft voice. "Aang..."_

_Groggily, Aang opened his eyes and looked around; he was surrounded by a patchy mist, sat on a boulder in the middle of a lake. He got up and turned on the spot, he couldn't see who the voice belonged to; it seemed to be coming from all around him. "Who's there?"_

"_Aang..." the voice called again. Slowly, the mist ahead of him parted and thinned, soon, a figure became visible. "Aang," their voice wasn't so distant_

_Gradually, the mist faded around them and he could see them properly. A long purple hooded cloak, veil, red face-paint "W-who are you?" he stammered_

"_I have many names, but I believe the one you will recognise is... Mizu, Mistress of Water" as she said her name, the feeling of her presence seemed to intensify and Aang felt suddenly calmed._

_Aang gasped "From the story! You were one of the five friends!"_

"_I was, and still am. So you are familiar with the story?"_

_He rubbed the back of his head "Soft of," he said "The version I heard seemed a bit distorted."_

_Mizu sighed, a small smile on her lips "I did not expect the correct telling of the story to last. Although, to recognise that it is not correct, you are truly Warrior Ki's reincarnation." Aang blushed and she smiled at him again, it was like having your mother tell you how proud of you she was. Suddenly Mizu had a very serious face "I appeared to you today Aang, to tell you that, this generation, all five friends have been reincarnated." Aang was about to speak, but Mizu held up her hand to silence him "I have spoken with my friends, and, the last time such an event occurred, the world was in great danger, just as it was all those years ago in your first life."_

"_But that must mean-" Aang interrupted, Mizu held up her hand to silence him again._

"_The stars say you will cross paths with my own reincarnation in the near future, which was why I was chosen to appear to you. Lord Kaji's reincarnation is lost, but he will find his way. Master Hosu's reincarnation... such a story is too complicated for the short time we have. And finally, Commander Chi is appearing to their reincarnation as we speak, as they are already with you."_

"_You mean Toph?" exclaimed Aang, shocked_

"_Have you ever met an Earthbender more powerful?" she asked rhetorically, suddenly her form began to fade "Forgive those who repent" she said sternly, "and Keep your friends close Aang," she called as her voice and form became more distant and the mist became thicker "They are your salvation..."_

Hana looked up and down the street, there were only a few people browsing the stalls and eventually she decided on a spot just opposite a small market stall that sold jewellery. She lay out the collection bowl in front of her, then took her Biwa* off her back, lay it on the ground beside her, along with her satchel, and pulled out her Shakuhachi flute and began to play. Her eyes were closed and she let herself feel the music as her fingers made their way smoothly across each fissure, sounding out the perfect notes of _Tsuki no koibito_, a lengthy and gentle piece. As usual, the soft, but strong sound of the flute turned heads, making people fall silent mid-conversation, and just stand there, listening. Although, gradually, as the music washed over them and relaxed them, they began to go back to their conversations, though in hushed tones, as if afraid of disturbing the sound.

One of the people who had been purchasing something from the stall opposite stepped forward, and placed a few coins in the bowl, careful not to make them clink together at the bottom. Grateful to see who had spared their change, she opened her eyes and looked up into the face of a young man, with ocean blue eyes, not a pair that belonged in the fire nation. He seemed equally surprised at her eyes, but before he could say anything, she inclined her head in thanks and went back to her song. The group he was with stayed to listen for longer than the average passerby, but as the song drew on and the people began to go about their business again, they carried on their way.

_~S.A.K.~_

Unable to draw his eyes properly away, Sokka kept glancing back at the girl playing her flute, as did Aang, although for quite different reasons. Aang had told his friends about his encounter with The Painted Lady, or rather, Mistress Mizu and what she had told him, just as Toph had told them about what Commander Chi had told her. He couldn't help but think that that girl, somehow, her presence was similar to Mizu's, calming and soothing, or maybe it was just the music?

Sokka, on the other hand, could scarcely draw his eyes away from her. She was stunningly beautiful, and, it seemed, without even trying. There was a glow about her, something familiar. The farther he walked, and the more Katara had to drag him, the stronger the tug on his heart became, and that song... it was like the call of a long lost lover. If it hadn't been for the combined efforts of Katara, Toph and Aang to drag him away, he wouldn't have been able to resist its pull.

Finished for the day, Hana put her Flute back in her bag and picked up her Biwa, replacing it on her back, the strap coming round her front, before making her way back to the beach. By the time she reached the beach, the sun had very nearly set over the horizon, staining the sky a deep purple-red colour. Hana sighed, dumping her bag and Biwa on the ground, then shaking her hair free of the Fire-Nation styled top not. The sea breeze caressed her skin, whipping her hair out gently behind her. She greeted the smell of sea salt openly, raising her hands level with her hips, almost desperate to feel the smooth flexibility of water moving to her will, but she couldn't, not here in the Fire Nation.

Sokka trudged his way back to the cave, having been unable to find that girl, he'd asked the stall owner where she'd gone and he said he didn't know, he'd just turned his back for a second and she was gone. There was no way he was going to give up hope though, he would go back to the market tomorrow, in a hope that she would be there. With one final sigh, he looked out onto the beach-

There was a girl, in a cropped red halter neck, darker red skirts with dark, fitted three-quarter slacks underneath and delicate red pumps. It was her; it was definitely her, no doubt about it. Without a second thought, he jumped down onto the beach and ran to her, stopping when he was just a few feet behind her. As if she hadn't heard him approach, she continued to hold her slender arms aloft, her long hair rippling in the wind. Everything about her seemed to have a kind of unearthly glow, it was captivating.

"Um..." was all he could manage, dumb-struck for words.

In one swift moment, she clasped her hands behind her back and span to face him, smiling in a relaxed, innate way, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to her "You're the boy from the market." She observed instantly. All he could do was nod. Her smile faded into a look of curiosity and thoughtfulness, tilting her head slightly, observing him wordlessly. Unconscientiously, she reached out a hand and touched his cheek. Sokka seemed to forget to breathe for a moment as a cool, relaxing sensation spread over his body, at the same time something seemed to awaken within him and he wanted to reach out and hold her close, never letting go.

**Biwa - a kind of Japanese lute  
(Lute: a stringed instrument that looks a bit like a guitar)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Lucky

Toph turned her head in the direction of Sokka's footsteps, he was back quite late. Katara certainly wasn't going to be happy when she saw him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Katara yelled, when she caught sight of Sokka.

"At the beach..." he said dreamily, flopping back onto his bed-roll, arms above his head, her anger bouncing straight off him. Toph could sense that Sokka wasn't lying, but she also got the feeling that he wasn't telling the whole truth either

"And you didn't think to tell us that was where you'd be?" she continued to yell "We've been worried sick!"

"Actually, it was just you." Pointed out Toph

"That's not the point!" she yelled, now getting into the swing of her scolding "You could have been recognised by fire-nation soldiers and kidnapped! Or you-"

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" he observed, cutting her off, sounding ever so slightly intoxicated.

This comment seemed to knock Katara's anger and she looked stunned "A-um... what?" she stammered, now concerned for her brother's well being

"Nothing!" he said, waving a lazy hand dismissively. Katara continued to gawk, lost for words and Sokka continued to stare absent-mindedly at the sky.

Aang, who had been staring at his for verging on an hour now, and not even noticed what was going on around him, finally looked up. "Toph, do you remember the girl from the market, the one who was playing the flute?" he asked,

"Yeah, I do?" she asked, choosing her words carefully enough that Aang noticed that she must have been thinking the same thing.

"Then do you think-?"

"Yeah, I do. There was something about her presence, and I just knew."

"What are you two going on about?" snapped Katara

Aang looked at Toph, who looked back in Aang's direction. They'd decided to tell Katara and Sokka about the reincarnations of Mizu, Kaji, Chi, Hosu and Ki on a strictly need-to-know basis. All they knew was that Chi was reincarnated in Toph and that Aang was (obviously) the rebirth of Ki, and that Mizu, Kaji and Hosu had been reincarnated as well. Katara looked insistently from one to the other; even Sokka was paying attention to them now, looking anxious. Toph was the first to speak.

"We think the girl who was playing the flute at the market is the reincarnation of Mizu" she said offhandedly, leaning back casually. A stunned silence fell.

"What!" yelled Sokka, jumping up, looking almost horrified? Aang nodded in conformation and Sokka clasped his head, dropping back onto his bed-roll, groaning in exasperation.

Katara ignored him "Are you sure?"

"Definitely, although I thought I was imagining it at first, now I-"

Suddenly Toph shushed him "Can you hear that?" she asked, and the group fell silent. In the distance, screams and yells could be heard. "The village is being attacked!" she yelled, jumping up.

Walking along the dirt track leaving the small fire nation village, Hana looked back for a moment; the small hills now blocked the sight of the village. She sighed. Her conscience had won the internal battle. Ever since she'd met that boy at the beach, she'd been fighting with herself weather to move on to another village or not, and strangely enough, the lecture she'd had from the Elders all those years ago kept coming up. _'...you should focus on your studies... we cannot allow you to become involved with any relationships, you should understand that now... lovers and personal possessions are irrelevant...you don't have time for friends, you must continue your studies' _at the time it had seemed to go on forever, and do nothing but annoy her, but now she did understand.

"I can't get involved with that boy..." she sighed out loud, stopping in her tracks and staring unhappily at the ground. Barely a moment later had the thick clouds overhead parted, allowing the illuminating glow of the full moon to shine through. In that moment, Hana understood something "You're right" she said to no one in particular, before turning back the way she came and walking back toward the village. The clouds had completely parted now, and the full moon was behind her, as if making sure she didn't change her mind again and turn back.

At the beach with that boy, she'd fought the urge to kiss him and turned on her heel, picked up her bag and Biwa before lying and telling him that she'd see him tomorrow. Part of her knew that he'd be disappointed when he didn't see her, but her conscience had pointed out that he'd get over it and find someone else.

Suddenly, the sound of screaming caught her ear and she stopped dead, before bursting into a run to the top of the hill. As she looked out onto the village, her fears were confirmed. There were raiders burning down the village, their rhino's trampling through the streets. Without thinking and without hesitation, she pulled a long purple cloak from her bag.

_~GPOV~_

The villagers had been gathered here like a heard. The raiders stood round the entire space, lashing out at the odd villager, laughing and jeering. Suddenly, what looked like the leader of the raiders, shot a blast of fire into the air, making some of the nearest villagers scream and scamper away from him, but they were instantly silent after.

"I hear" he called "that there's a Waterbender here! Now, I want you to tell me where they are!" The villagers stayed silent, cowering together. "I said... _Tell me where they are!_" he demanded. Still no one stepped forward, so he grabbed the nearest woman and held his hand up to her face, she whimpered. "Tell me or she gets it!"

"Let her go!" a man yelled desperately

"Tell me about the Waterbender!"

"Just let her go!" he begged

"_Where's the Waterbender?"_ snarled the man, the woman let out a yelp as licks of fire spat from the man's fist and scolded her skin.

Sokka pushed through the crowd and attempted a swing at the man, but he easily knocked Sokka to the ground before engulfing him in flames. Katara tried to leap after him, but she was knocked backward by one of the raiders. "_Sokka!_" she screamed, desperately trying to get to him as Sokka screamed in agony, writhing on the ground. From nowhere, a woman with red markings, wearing a long purple cloak and veil swept forwards. Her eyes were glowing and the flames died away instantly, as if doused by water. Sokka fell still, only his chest twitching with attempted breath. He was burnt and scolded so that he was barely even recognisable.

The leader of the raiders laughed, throwing the woman aside "Here's our Waterbender!" he cried joyfully as the rest of the raiders moved forwards to surround her. She simply cast her eyes round the circle before raising her right hand slowly until it was at shoulder height, then, steadily, she turned her hand in the air and thick clouds gathered over-head. She lowered her arm.

"Pretty fancy tricks you got there Waterbender" mocked the leader, taking on a Fire-bending stance, she didn't flinch even slightly "So you can control the clouds, so what!" he shot a jet of fire at her, the flames died before they even reached her. The leader flushed angrily and the clouds grew ever darker "Oh yeah! Block this!" he shot fast-paced consecutive jets of fire at her, each one died before it even reached her. Then he snapped and roared in frustration, and brought back his fist, about to run at her. Suddenly, he froze; his fear showing only in his eyes, as the rest of his face was unmoving in its furiously contorted features. She observed him for a moment, before he was knocked unconscious so abruptly it was as if he'd been bludgeoned over the head with an unseen weapon, then he dropped to the ground, as did the rest of the raiders. The clouds burst at this moment and it began to rain heavily.

The woman turned to the villagers, her eyes still glowing "I would suggest that you remove these men from the village immediately, when they wake up, they shall not remember where they are or why they are here, they will not bother you again." Her voice echoed through an almost eerie silence, but she was not questioned, and, albeit reluctantly, they did as they were told.

Katara was kneeling at Sokka's side, attempting to heal him, tears streaming down her face. The woman stepped forward and knelt opposite her, putting a hand on her shoulder, making Katara jump so violently she lost her hold on the water that she was using to heal him. Without a word, the woman held her hands, palm down, over Sokka's now still body. The rain immediately sprang towards her hands, covering Sokka in something that could only be described as a cocoon. Almost fearfully, Katara watched as the burnt flesh healed rapidly before her very eyes, and Sokka was returned to himself. Then the water dissolved away from him, and the clouds cleared and the light of the full moon shone through. Yet still he didn't move, and the woman gathered water from thin air to cover her hand, which she laid over Sokka's heart. The water shone the brightest blue for an instant, before fading and the woman took her hand away. Katara watched desperately for her brother to begin breathing, and just as she was about to give up, he took a sudden, shaky breath and his eyes flickered open, Katara flung her arms round him, crying into his chest. In the same instant, the woman collapsed sideways.

They were now back at the camp, Toph and Sokka sat round a small fire, Aang and Katara were inside one of the tents with the woman. Sokka was rubbing his head in confusion.

"Wait. So _what_ happened exactly?" he asked again

Toph sighed, she was getting tired of explaining "You were being burnt alive, then this – spirit woman? – swooped in – well I _think_ she swooped, because she didn't really touch the ground – knocked out all the raiders and brought you back to life!" she hesitated "But then she passed out, so I don't think she's really a spirit at all." Sokka nodded as if he understood, although he clearly didn't, he'd already confirmed that he didn't remember anything at all from that evening, in fact the last thing he remembered was being at the market. Before he could say anything, Katara came out the tent with Aang. "How is she?" asked Toph, with surprising interest.

"She'll be fine, she's sleeping now." Said Katara, sitting down with them

"Who is?" asked Sokka, only to be ignored

"So, is it her?" pushed Toph

"It's definitely her." Confirmed Aang, dropping down next to Sokka

"Who is who?" yelled Sokka in frustration

"Oh, sorry Sokka, I forgot you can't remember" said Aang, looking slightly guilty "Well, you remember the girl from the market, the one who was playing the flute?"

Sokka rubbed his chin thoughtfully, before a light blush spread across his face "... Yeah, I remember her..." he said dreamily

Aang opened his mouth to say something, but Toph cut straight to the truth "The girl from the market is the reincarnation of Mizu." She said, and Sokka froze. Then, to everyone's surprise, he simply looked as if he was considering the fact.

Hana rubbed her eyes and pushed herself off the ground. Where was she? This wasn't her tent, or her bedroll. Her purple cloak and veil were folded up next to her, along with her hat; the red face-paint had been washed off her. Of course, she remembered now, those raiders, the guy from the market, it was all coming back to her. Cautiously, she stood and poked her head out the tent. A voice made her jump.

"It's good to see you're awake!" greeted a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes "How are you feeling?" she asked, as Hana left the tent, but still didn't make any move toward the girl.

"Um... who...?"

"Oh! Of course! I'm Katara." She had a friendly, almost motherly face "And the girl over there's Toph," she pointed to a tough-looking girl with long black bangs, she nodded in greeting "That's Aang," she pointed to a boy wearing a headband, who waved and smiled brightly "And there's Appa and Momo!" she pointed to a Sky-Bison and a Lemur.

"Hi," said Hana carefully, she recognised these people from the market, and as much as she wanted to confirm her suspicions, her instincts as a healer cut in "Is, um, that guy okay, the one who was burnt?"

"Sokka?" she asked "Oh, yeah he's fine! He's down at the market getting dinner; it was almost like it never even happened! Thanks to you anyway, we were lucky you were there!"

Hana looked at her feet guiltily, yet again, she was getting praise she didn't deserve "You were lucky it was a full moon." She said, almost muttered.

"What do you mean?" asked Aang, Hana pretended not to hear him.

"So you're the Avatar?" she asked,

"Um, yeah, how did you-"

"-Know?" she finished "I'm not stupid, I saw you Airbend _and_ Earthbend yesterday."

Aang laughed, rubbing the back of his head "And I kinda know that-"

"-I'm Mistress Mizu's reincarnation? And I know that Toph it the reincarnation of Chi."

Before anyone could say anything else, Sokka came back from the market "He~ey!" he called "I'm ba-" he stopped abruptly, he'd seen Hana, who blushed faintly.

It seemed to go without saying that Hana travelled with them now, mainly because of what the spirit Mizu had said to Aang about the five friends being gathered for a reason, and because of the obvious reason that she was Mizu's reincarnation. Also, the invasion was in a week and they'd all agreed that they would need as many allies as they could get.

It was late at night and Appa was flying over seas to where they'd meet the rest of the invasion force. Everyone was asleep in Appa's saddle, everyone, that is, apart from Hana, who was playing her Shakuhachi flute sat on Appa's head. A gentle lullaby-like piece floated through the air, it was by far her favourite. Suddenly she noticed that they'd sunk a few feet in the air. She took the flute away from her lips.

"Sorry Appa," she said, ruffling his fur "Am I putting you to sleep?" He let out a low, gentle roar as he regained altitude "Okay, I'll play something else" as she put the flute to her lips and began to play, Sokka dropped down next to her, making her jump and play out of key.

"Did I scare you?" he asked, the corner of his mouth twitched into a half-smile

"Yes," she said, still shaking slightly "Yes you did"

Hana stared intently at Appa's fur, her cheeks beginning to burn as he continued watching her with that gentle look on his face. "Thanks," he said eventually.

"For what?" she asked, confused

He looked at her as if it was obvious "For saving my life. From what Aang told me, Katara practically fell apart, so I was lucky you were there."

"Why do people keep saying that?" she sighed in annoyance

"It's true!" exclaimed Sokka "If you hadn't been there I would have died"

"To be perfectly honest, you were lucky that it was the full moon" she muttered, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them.

"Why's that?" asked Sokka.

Hana looked sideways at him, he still had that patient, calm look on his face, and she got the feeling that he'd at least try to understand anything she told him. It was odd, this feeling she got when she looked at him, and almost like they'd met before, this feeling that she just _knew_ that she could trust him without question. After a while, she looked straight ahead, her chin on her arms, and spoke.

"A while ago, and I'm not completely sure why, but I lost the ability to Waterbend, now I'm only ever able to do any Waterbending on the full moon, when a Waterbender is naturally more powerful anyway." She said, and when he didn't answer, continued to talk "I was born in the Northern Water Tribe, I was very young when the elders identified me as Mizu's reincarnation so I never really had any friends because of that, they all seemed to think I had some sort of horrible superiority complex and would avoid me because I got special treatment. Although, there was one person who really understood what it was I was going through and we'd play together in the Spirit Garden when I was supposed to be meditating and focusing my spiritual energy. I think that partially the reason why we got on so well was because that she was given life by the moon spirit and I was, in a way, the embodiment of a water spirit-"she stopped, noticing the way Sokka was looking at her "What?" she asked.

He looked pale and slightly stunned "You knew Yue?" he asked quietly

"She was my best friend for as long as I can remember" she answered equally as quietly, it was one thing for him to know who Yue was (seeing as he came from the Southern Tribe), but to know her simply as 'Yue' and to know about how the Moon spirit gave her life as a baby was something else. They stared at each other for a moment, nothing but the sound of the gentle rush of wind surrounding them. There was something that Hana desperately wanted to ask, and part of her knew that Sokka already knew what she wanted to ask, but she decided to continue with her story. "About three years ago, the Elder's started to become stricter on what I could and couldn't do as 'The reincarnation of Our Lady, Mistress Mizu' and they told me that I had to let go of all my earthly possessions in order to attain 'full spiritual capacity'" she stroked the flute she still had in one hand tenderly, as if this was one specific that they'd mentioned "Then they tried to get me to forget all the people I've ever cared for... they told me to let go of Yue, that I couldn't ever see her again..." She took a deep breath as she felt her throat begin to burn with the threat of tears "That's when I left, Yue helped me, she told me to go round the world and get my own understanding of my destiny and that I shouldn't let the Elder's tell me what I had to do, that I would know when the time came. I promised her that I would come back for her alone, if she ever wanted me to. So we stayed in contact via messenger owl over the years, until a few moons ago, I sent a letter, and I never got a reply." Her hands trembled slightly "I knew that there were only two things that would stop her sending an owl back, and I didn't like the sound of either. So I went straight to the North Pole, and when I got there..." she shook with silent tears "... it was already too late, she was gone." Sokka watched the tears cascade down her cheeks, and without hesitation put his arm round her, he understood how she felt. "I nearly destroyed the entire tribe... I just... couldn't control myself anymore..." she wiped the tears on the back of her hand, trying and failing to stop them from falling, now having to speak through her teeth in an effort to prevent the sobs she could feel rising in her chest.

"You haven't been able to Waterbend since then?" he finished for her; she shook her head, now trembling fiercely with the effort to stop herself crying. Now Sokka reached both arms round her and hugged her tight, wiping away tears with his thumb. Hana froze for a moment, astonished, before melting into the hug. It reminded her so much of Yue's hugs, warm, comforting and understanding. Even after she stopped crying he didn't retract his arms from round her, continuing to stroke her cheek with his thumb. "I didn't really know Yue for that long, but I do understand how you feel, you blame yourself that she's gone, although there wasn't really much you could of done and you want more than anything to get her back, nevertheless I don't think she'd be very happy with you if you kept crying over her-"

"Are you asking me to forget Yue?" she asked sharply

"No, don't ever forget her, because the day it stops hurting, I think, you stop being human."

Hana looked up at Sokka, who looked back at her. He had a look of calm consideration and sympathy on his face, but pain glimmered in his blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Meditative State

"-And we're here four days ahead of schedule." Pointed out Katara; combing her hair.

"Wait! Four days? The invasion's in four days?" yelled Aang, jumping up, horrified. Despite his panic, everyone else seemed completely relaxed about it. "But I still have loads more training to do!"

"I'm sure you'll be fine..." Hana yawned, folding her arm under her head. "But get some sleep for now..."

"Yeah," agreed Sokka "the invasions not for four days, which is like, four days from now... so let's just-" he quickly dropped off to sleep. Hana closed her eyes and listed to the sound of the sea gently lapping against the cliffs.

"They've got the right idea Aang," approved Katara, as she lay down "And like Hana said, you should get some sleep"

_~H~_

Hana lay back on the grass, playing an idle, relaxed tune on her Biwa, watching the clouds drift across the sky. Toph wasn't too far away, also lying down on the grass, and Sokka was making Appa's armour. Katara was with Aang nearer the cliff edge, where she was trying to 'de-stressify him' as she so claimed.

"You play that thing really well" commented Toph

"Thank you"

"Considering you can't Waterbend" she added casually. Hana plucked the string so hard she nearly broke it and Sokka brought the hammer down heavily on his thumb.

"My Waterbending has nothing to do with my playing." Hana said, continuing to play, although the tune now sounded slightly ridged.

"Don't even bother lying to me, I can tell, and anyway, I heard you talking to Sokka last night."

Abruptly the tune stopped and Hana sat up, looking guilty, not that Toph could tell what she looked like, but she could probably feel it. "First of all, I hate lying, so if I can avoid it, I don't do it, which I didn't, so don't accuse me of it. And secondly, if you heard the entire conversation, you know why my Waterbending stopped."

"Oh, I don't care why it stopped; I want to know why you didn't tell us in the first place." Toph said, still completely relaxed lying on the grass.

"It's not an easy topic." Muttered Hana "But if it bothers you that much, as soon as Katara and Aang get back I'll tell them."

_~H~_

"What?" yelled Aang, Hana hadn't been expecting any less "You can't Waterbend? But I saw you do it the other night!"

"I can only Waterbend on a full moon" Hana sighed, looking guiltily at the ground, not only had she had to tell them, but she'd now probably have to tell them about Yue.

"Has it always been like that?" asked Katara, who'd looked angry and shocked at first, now she looked almost like a disappointed parent.

"No, only since-"Hana's throat seized up as she tried to explain; fortunately Sokka stepped in and explained for her in short.

"Yue was her best friend; she hasn't been able to Waterbend since... well, _that_" he said in a low voice to Katara and Aang, so Hana didn't have to hear.

The moment she understood, Katara glanced over at Hana sympathetically "I didn't know that could even happen..." she muttered

"Maybe her Chakras were blocked..." suggested Aang, who had calmed down slightly and was talking to himself more than anything.

"Her _what_ were blocked?"

"Her Chakras, they're like pools of energy inside your body. If we weren't so close to the invasion I'd suggest that I take her to see Guru Pathik..." he sighed, before moving to go and sit in front of Hana "I think I know how you can get your bending back, I can show you, but I don't think it's going to be easy."

Hana observed him for a moment, before nodding.

_~H~_

Aang had led her inside a small cave he'd found near the base of one of the cliffs. They sat cross-legged opposite each other, in meditative positions.

"First, is the Earth Chakra, located at the base of the spine, it deals with survival and is blocked by fear." He said, the panic from earlier completely gone from his voice, now it was only the calm voice of a teacher "What are you afraid of? You've got to let your fears become clear to you..."

Hana focused, and Aang's voice gradually faded out, as did her surroundings, and the instant they were gone, she was somewhere else. She was in the Northern Water Tribe, except it was almost completely destroyed, there wasn't anyone to be seen. Then a voice came to her.

"_You are volatile, out of control! You must never return here! You are not what we thought!"_

The voice grew and increased in quantity until it was just an angry, terrified buzzing noise.

"You need to calm down," said Aang's calm voice over the buzzing "Surrender your fears, let them go..."

Slowly, Hana took a deep breath and she let go of the fear she'd felt on that day, the absolute horror of what she could do, she surrendered it. She opened her eyes, Aang was watching her serenely.

"Good, now follow me." He got up and led her out to the mouth of the cave and onto the beach; they sat down as the shore-line. "Next, is the Water Chakra, it deals with pleasure, and is blocked by guilt. What do you blame yourself for?"

Almost the instant she closed her eyes, Hana was overwhelmed by a strange power.

_~A~_

Aang watched Hana as she closed her eyes, only a moment later he was thrown back by an incredible force emanating from Hana. What was going on? Suddenly her eyes snapped open; they were glowing in the way Katara had described to him about when he was in the Avatar state.

_~H~_

_Hana looked round. Where was she? It seemed familiar... like she'd been here be- The Spirit Oasis! That's where she was. But bow did she get here? In the middle of her confusion, her mind was suddenly wiped clear of negative sensation and she felt calmed. Without having consciously decided to, she sat beneath the arch and watched Tui and La circling each other in the pool, the reflection of the full moon shining up at her. That was odd, she thought, it wasn't a full moon tonight._

_She looked up, and there, was the figure of a glowing-white spirit, with a face she instantly recognised._

"_Yue..." she whispered, the horrible bitter feeling already welling up in her chest "I'm sorry..." she choked, bowing till her forehead touched the ground and staying there "I couldn't..."_

"_Hana," when Yue spoke, her voice imitated the look of hurt on her face "It was never your fault, there was nothing you could have done, and whatever you feel you have done to hurt me, is simply something you've forced yourself to believe, and even if it were true, I would forgive you instantly, without even thinking." Still trembling on the ground with fear and guilt, Hana raised her head. Yue now looked at her with a look of mild amusement. "You weren't able to Waterbend because you blamed yourself for something that was out of your control, you silly fish." Yue laughed lightly at the use of their child-hood nicknames and Hana was unable to control the choked laughter that came from her._

"_No, you're a silly fish" joked Hana, wiping her tears on the back of her hand, feeling daft having not used the nickname since she was about five_

_Yue smiled brilliantly "I think you're the silly one Hana, after all these years you still take what the Elders said seriously. Forget them if they say you can't even think about a boy. Just go for it" she said softly, making Hana blush "And you've got to accept the certainty that things will happen, whether they're inside our control or not, you've got to learn to forgive yourself too"_

_Readily, Hana nodded her head, then sat cross-legged in a meditative position and closed her eyes_

Everyone instantly woke up when Aang sat bolt upright with an alarming yell and started badgering Sokka for what day it was.

"Looks like the calm was only temporary." Hana said to Toph, who hadn't gotten up and continued to feign sleep. Toph made a half-assed noise of agreement. Still tired Hana lay back down, but her mind was instantly pulled back to the fact that she could Waterbend again. She hadn't told the gang about her meeting with Yue and let them think that it was Aang's guidance alone that allowed her to clear her Chakra paths.

After half an hour of searching, Hana had finally found somewhere secluded enough to change. She was now wearing a knee-length sleeveless indigo dress with a white dress with wide, three-quarter sleeves beneath that, and a light purple sash wound round her lower torso, almost like a kind of bodice. Both dresses had splits on both sides up to the top of her thighs; she had darker knee-length trousers on, with dark indigo pumps. Her mind elsewhere, she fastened a thin leather belt loosely round her hips. Attached to the thin leather belt was a small oblong satchel, into which she put three objects and took out one, a pendant carved out of whale-bone, after simply examining it for a moment, she fastened it round her neck. Lastly, she took the top layer of her hair, previously tied into a Fire-Nation top-knot, and braided it into a long fish-plat.

Ready now, Hana set off to go and sit at the top of the cliff, Momo quickly found her and accompanied her. When she reached the cliff edge, she watched people leave the Water Tribe boats pulled into to the bay. It seemed that everyone knew, at least, Aang, Katara, Sokka or Toph. She watched as Katara and Sokka ran up to one of the Water Tribe men and hugged him tightly, she could only guess that he was their Father. It was odd, but she felt strangely left-out not really knowing anyone here. So she'd quite quickly disappeared when the ships had appeared on the horizon and made the excuse that she was going to train. Momo gave his characteristic growl-squeak and looked up at Hana inquisitively. She reached down and scratched his ears, he squeaked again and scampered away.

Sighing, she brought one of the three objects tucked into her satchel up to eye level. It was a cobalt-blue fan decorated with Water Tribe symbols and markings, its twin was still tucked into her bag, along with her flute. Yue had given her these fans as a gift on her Thirteenth birthday; she'd trained with them in her Waterbending ever since then. Letting out another sigh, she tucked the fan back into her belt and took out her flute, then begun to play her favourite, _Tsuki no koibito._

Zoning out from what the Mechanist was saying and looking round, Sokka's eyes sought out someone he hadn't seen since the ships started to arrive. Yet Hana was nowhere to be seen, his shoulders slumped and he wondered where she could have gone. He turned to Katara "You haven't seen Hana recently have you?" he asked, cutting off the Mechanist mid-sentence.

"Um, no, I haven't, not since the ships arrived. Why?"

"I haven't seen her since then e-"abruptly he stopped, as did the rest of the invasion force. The soft, strong sound of a flute was drifting on the wind, its notes forming a gentle, yet somewhat hypnotic sound. "That'll be Hana." He said, keeping his voice low on a reaction to the music

"Who?" asked his father, he also kept his voice low

"She's a Waterbender from the Northern Tribe," he explained simply, before turning to go find her. It wasn't hard, he'd often found her sat up on this cliff in the past few days, just staring out over the, sea looking thoughtful. She was wearing indigo Water Tribe clothing now, instead of the red Fire Nation, although he couldn't say that he hadn't enjoyed looking at her while she was wearing it, she had a very nice figure. If he was completely honest, there were one or two anything but innocent thoughts that had strayed into his mind over the past few days while he watched her practice Waterbending in her sarashi*

Abruptly she stopped playing and dropped her head back so she was looking at him upside-down. "How long are you going to stand there?" she asked casually

"How long are you going to be anti-social and stay up here?" he asked in return. She simply shrugged and looked away, Sokka dropped down next to her. "Seriously, why are you up here on your own?"

She frowned, pouting slightly "I'm not too good with people."

"You were fine when you met us." He said

"That doesn't count, but I knew Aang and Toph in a past life, Katara's really kind and you're-"she stopped suddenly and her cheeks flushed.

"What?"

"Nothing" She said hastily, her cheeks flushing a deeper shade of red

"Come on, you said Katara's really kind and then stopped when you got to me."

"It's nothing." She insisted

"Just tell me, whatever it is, I promise I won't laugh." He smiled at her, making her cheeks flush deeper. She mumbled something incoherent. "What?"

"You're nice." She muttered

"Nice? That's what you couldn't tell me, that you think I'm nice?"

"Yeah... You're nice; you're not like other boys I've met."

Sokka could only gawk wordlessly at her. Those words, coming from her, made his heart leap into his throat and start beating double time. She seemed to sense him staring at her and she glanced up at him, her cheeks instantly flushed darker when she couldn't pull her eyes away. The only thought that crossed his mind in that instant was _'Kiss her'_ and without even thinking he began to lean closer to her, she didn't flinch or pull away, just simply watched him. Their lips brushed ever so gently and Sokka felt his heart leap again.

"Hey Sokka!" called Aang, making them jump apart instantly as he landed on the cliff, he clearly didn't know what he'd just interrupted. "Check out what the Mechanist made me!" he displayed his new glider to them

"Yeah, that's great Aang," said Sokka in an encouraging tone, although he couldn't keep the annoyance from his voice.

"Oh, and your dad says it's time to announce the Battle plans." Aang added, now wondering just what he _had_ barged in on.

**AU: *Sarashi – The bindings that Katara wears whenever she is (e.g.) teaching Aang to Waterbend – like in the series two episode 'The cave of two lovers' (or something like that)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Battlements

Hana tried her best to keep her face blank as she watched Sokka recite it from the beginning, starting at when he'd first met Aang. She'd felt nervous for him in the first place, but now she could see the blank and confused faces of the Invasion force looking up at him as he seemed to completely loose thread of what it was he was meant to be doing. Seeing his son's distress, Hakoda rose from his place and went up to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder. Hakoda spoke strongly to the Invasion force as Sokka sat down next to Hana, looking crestfallen. In what she hoped was a comforting gesture, she placed a hand on his arm and asked if her was okay, he sighed, and if he had said anything else, it was drowned out by the cheers of the troops.

_~G~_

Almost imitating Katara, Hana filled the single pouch strapped to her back with water, fitting the plugs securely before checking yet again that her fans were still in her satchel. Then she turned and watched the Water Tribe warriors sharpen their weapons and pull on their armour. Sokka had been gone a while now, but she could see him coming back now with Aang, Sokka looked considerately less dejected than earlier.

"Right then!" called Hakoda "Everyone to the..." he trailed off, looking out over the horizon, which was no longer visible. A thick fog had developed at the entrance to the cove, and was moving steadily towards them, settling so they could no longer see the ends of the Earthbend-ed docks. No one dared speak and a stony silence filled their ears. A moment later there was a loud '_clunk_' and Toph gave a small gasp "There's someone out there." She whispered to Hana, who was stood right next to her. The clunks alternated with a heavy footfall, gradually, a figure could be seen emerging out of the fog, everyone took on a fighting stance, everyone that is, apart from Hana, who felt that there was something oddly familiar about the rhythm of the way they walked.

Then they reached the end of the Dock. It was a weathered, battle scarred old man in Water Tribe clothing and a long cloak; he walked with a heavy limp on one leg and had a knurled wooden staff in one hand, which explained the source of the alternate clunking. He had a tough face, with piercing blue eyes, there was a clear scar cutting diagonally across his right. His eyes searched through the crowd, no one moved, not until they were sure whether he was friend or foe. Hana cut through the grave silence.

"Paw-pa!" she yelled, running at him and throwing her arms round his neck. He effortlessly lifted her up in a one-armed hug, this man hadn't give off the aura of being weak, and he was certainly anything but.

"It's been a while Moxie-La" he said, his voice was gruff, but fatherly. Abruptly, he banged his staff once on the ground, and the fog instantly cleared as if it had never been there. Although still slightly unsure, everyone relaxed their fighting stances, looking from one another as if for some conformation of what to do. Bravely Hakoda walked up to the man. "And you are?" the man asked Hakoda, halting him in his tracks.

"Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe" He said offering his hand and without hesitation the older man gripped his wrist in greeting.

"Nereus of the Northern Water Tribe, I'm Hana's grandfather" He introduced strongly "and I hear you're planning to invade the Fire Nation."

"Yes, and we were just about to leave" Hakoda said, indicating everyone onto the boats. "I take it you want to join us."

"Why else would I be here?"

Sokka glanced from Hana to Nereus, who was stood at the front of the boat, talking in undertones with his granddaughter. He wanted to go over Hana's part once they reached the battlements with her, but there was something about Nereus that made him freeze; he had that 'Prevailing Old Warrior' air about him, something that should be highly respected. Suddenly someone jabbed him in the back, Toph. "Don't be such a wuss" she snapped, pushing him forward. Taking a deep breath, Sokka started towards them, he was a few feet away he stopped and took another deep breath, standing bolt-straight.

"Excuse me, Hana? I was wondering if I could talk to you?" he asked, his voice cracking with nerves.

"Sure," she said brightly "What about?"

Figuring it would be rude to ask to speak with her privately when Nereus showed clear signs of scrutinising Sokka already, Sokka had no choice to say what was on his mind "You're the first out of the subs and I don't think you should be alone while the Fire-benders still have their bending." She looked confusedly at him "I think one of the other Waterbenders should be with you, or a warrior at the least."

She opened her mouth to protest, but Nereus cut in "I'll go with you." He said instantly "I'm very little use in 'storming the castle' with my dodgy leg, so I'll stay with you." He said to Hana, who shut her mouth immediately, then he leaned closer to her a muttered something, she nodded and left them alone. Nereus looked back at Sokka, who now was practically shaking in his boots. "So I'm told you're the brains behind the operation." He said

"Well, um, not really... sir" he added as an afterthought

"You're calling Hana a liar?"

"No! No, definitely not, I just came up with the general ideas; nothing would have come together if it hadn't been for the Mechanist or my Dad." Sokka said, trying not to let his voice crack again.

Nereus nodded, almost approvingly, gripping Sokka's shoulder "You're a smart kid, you'll go far. You're not a boot-kisser either, which is good" He said "And you've already shown that you care about my little-girl." Nereus' grip on Sokka's shoulder tightened, and his face hardened, emphasizing his scars "But you lay a hand on her I'll rip them off. Is that clear?" Sokka nodded hastily "Good."

Sokka stood nervously behind the Mechanist as he monitored the submarine's many dials. Hana was stood right next to him, talking a couple of the other Water Tribe men about nothing in specific and nothing particularly relevant (something about winged polar wolves?). The men were clearly baffled by her, but she didn't seem to notice. Feeling Nereus' eyes on him, Sokka edged discretely away from Hana, pretending to look at a dial on the other side of the Mechanist, just as he announced that they would have to go up for air now.

_~S~_

Nereus watched his granddaughter fuss the Avatar's sky Bison. She'd never been one to worry, which explained why, amongst the entire invasion force, she seemed completely relaxed, as if they weren't about to invade the Fire Nation and it was just any other day. Although, despite how undisturbed she seemed to everyone else, Nereus knew her better than anyone, and he knew that she was worried. Not about herself or 'Would the Invasion go well?' she was worried about everyone else, which was typical of her.

Although, he also knew Hana well enough to know that she'd instantly liked this Southern Water Tribe boy from the first moment they'd met, and, unfortunately, he also knew what boys were like at that age. With any luck, his warning should be enough to keep him away from her. As much as he encouraged Hana's freedom, he drew the limit at boys.

Wincing as Toph punched her on the arm and said 'Don't mess up Bubbles', Hana looked over to Sokka, who was watching her anxiously, she grinned widely, almost dumbly, and threw her arms round his neck, hugging him as tightly as she could, muttering 'Everything's going to be fine' in his ear before letting go and turning to the ladder leading to the exit hatch. As she reached the top of the ladder, she bent the water on the other side of the hatch into a bubble so that the sub wouldn't be flooded when she opened it. One-handed, she opened the hatch and pushed it open, once she was out, her Paw-pa followed closely after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I've only recently had it pointed out to me that there are some strange jumps in my story so far (e.g one minuet they'd at camp and the next minuet there on the ships) this is due to the fact that, for some reason, my line breaks are deleted when I transfer the file, so I apologize for any confusion this may have caused and will try to correct the problem.  
**


End file.
